Konoha Academy
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: AU three friends go to high school only to have to save one of their own when she gets kidnapped.
1. Detention in Room 201

It all started when they were in 6th grade, All four of them were sitting in the Hokage's office, along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara.

"I assume you all know WHY you are here, but in case you do not, I will explain. Ayana and Shikamaru, you saran wrapped Sakura to a pole." The Hokage says, glaring at Ayana and then Shikamaru. Who snorts. Ayana giggles silently. "Anoka and Naruto, Naruto for cheating on the exam, and Anoka for LETTING him." The Hokage continues, going down the line of children. Naruto hangs his head, and Anoka rolls her eyes. "Kayame, Taini and Kiba for other obscene graffiti around town." The Hokage continues. Kayame and Taini are trying not to laugh, and Kiba is smiling innocently. "And Gaara. Trying to hack into the school system, and pass everyone." The Hokage says, shaking his head in disappointment. Gaara stares ominously at the Hokage. "Frankly, I am tired of discipline. I have decided to give all eight of you an hour of detention today after school." The Hokage says.

"WHAT!" Kayame shouts.

"On a FRIDAY!" Taini shouts.

"But...but I didn't even DO anything!" Anoka shouts, outraged.

"I don't care. Come with me. We'll pick up your last hours homework, and you will serve detention in room 201 with Iruka." The Hokage says, motioning toward the door. There's a collective groan amongst the 6th graders. "It's no use groaning. You're not going to change anything." The Hokage says. They all sigh, and reluctantly follow the Hokage to room 201. On the way there, Naruto leans in close to Anoka.

"Noka? Noka, I'm really sorry." Naruto says, sounding sad.

"It's okay." Anoka says, sighing.

"You didn't have to do that; you could have just let me fail." Naruto says in a guilty voice.

"I wanted to." Anoka says, turning to him with a smile.

"Let me fail?" Naruto asks, looking confused.

"No...! Help you. But...we're both gonna fail now anyway." Anoka says, shaking her head.

"Yeah..." Naruto says as an anime sweat falls down the side of his head. They reach room 201, and Anoka gives Naruto's hand a little squeeze. He blushes as he gets a tingle up his arm.

"I'm not mad at you." Anoka says, smiling.

"T...thanks, Noka." Naruto says in a happy voice.

"No TALKING! Take a seat AT LEAST two desks away from the nearest person." The Hokage says, motioning toward the desks. Everyone sits down as the Hokage leaves, and Iruka appears.

"One hour." Iruka says, checking his watch. "Okay, I will allow you to work, but no talking, no i-pods, cell phones, food, drinks, etc. If you need to use the bathroom, the pass is on the wall." Iruka says, motioning to the wall with a pass hanging off it. He sits down in his chair. "Enjoy." Iruka says, waving a hand at them. Anoka rolls her eyes again, and smiles at Naruto. He smiles back as they settle themselves for an hour of detention.

An hour passes, and they're walking out of the classroom.

"Finally! I'm going to go to the ramen shop. I'm starving! Anyone want to come with me?" Kayame asks.

"Me!" Naruto shouts, raising his hand.

"I'll come." Anoka says, shrugging.

"Me too." Ayana says, smiling.

"Count me in!" Taini says.

"Sounds good to me." Kiba says.

"Okay." Gaara says in a bored voice. So they all pile into the ramen shop.

"Chicken Ramen!" Kayame and Kiba say.

"Veggie Ramen." Anoka says, smiling.

"Beef!" Shikamaru and Naruto say.

"Shrimp..." Ayana and Gaara say in a bored voice.

"Um...plain." Taini says, feeling kind of silly. They all chat, and eat their ramen.

"Well...I'm gonna head back to my dorm and do my...homework." Anoka says as she gets up from her seat. Everyone else get up as well, and start walking back toward the academy, but Naruto grabs Anoka's hand to stop her. "Naruto...?" Anoka asks, looking at him in confusion. Everyone else has long since left by now.

"Anoka...will you...be my girlfriend?" Naruto asks, blushing like crazy. Anoka's eyes widen. Then she smiles, and takes his hand.

"Of course I will, Naruto!" Anoka says, smiling happily. A smile creeps onto Naruto's face, and they walk back to the academy together.


	2. Goodbye Everyone

Meanwhile, at the academy, Ayana is in an argument with her 'parents' outside her dorm room.

"No! You CAN'T!" Ayana shouts. Kayame and Taini come out of their rooms to see what's going on.

"We have to, honey." Ayana's mom say, looking at Ayana with serious eyes.

"But, I have friends here, and a...a LIFE! And...Shikamaru..." Ayana says, whispering the last word while glaring at the grownups in front of her.

"Ayana, when your parents were killed...we promised we'd raise you and take care of you. But...we just don't have enough money to keep you here at the academy. We have to go back to Suna." Ayana's mom says, looking at Ayana with unwavering eyes. Ayana stands there in shock, then falls to her knees and starts crying. Kayame and Taini run to comfort her, and as soon as Anoka gets in the building, she goes to comfort Ayana too. "Pack your things, we have to leave soon." Ayana's mom says as she turns away from her crying daughter.

"All right..." Ayana says, still crying. She sulks into her dorm, and begins to pack. Kayame, Taini and Anoka sadly help her. "I'll be back, I promise. A soon as my foster parents get more money." Ayana promises. Each of her friends hug her, and follow her to the door of the academy, where Shikamaru is standing. Ayana walks up to him, and hugs him. "I'm going to miss you, Shika." Ayana whispers as she buries her face in his shoulder.

"Me too. You'll come back?" Shikamaru asks, pulling her back at arm length.

"Promise." Ayana says with a sad look. They hug again.

"Come on, Ayana! Time to go." Ayana's dad shouts from outside the door. Ayana waves goodbye to all her friends, and follows her parents to the outskirts of Konoha. Soon, they disappear into the distance.


	3. Returned

Four years pass. Everyone is in science class with Karasaki. They're in a lab making explosions. Naruto and Anoka are at a lab desk with Ayana and Shikamaru, and they're laughing hysterically at Naruto's messed up chemicals.

"Naruto...you were supposed to add the sodium chloride to the water solution, not the water solution to the chlorine oxide!" Anoka says, shaking her head. Naruto smiles and an anime sweat drop appears. Ayana rolls her eyes, and helps Naruto fix his solution.

"Thanks, Ay." Naruto says, looking at his now right solution.

"No problem." Ayana says as she goes back to mixing the mixture that she had been working on.

"I'm so glad you're back, Ayana!" Anoka says, smiling.

"Me too!" Ayana says, smiling through her concentration.

"And you decided to let me pay halfway for you to come here." Anoka says, smiling.

"You...I still don't feel right about you paying for half my tuition..." Ayana says, looking at Anoka with unsure eyes.

"Dude...if anyone can afford it, it's Anoka. She could probably pay all of our tuition's and till have money left over!" Shikamaru says, shaking his head.

"True, that." Naruto says, nodding. Anoka rolls her eyes before writing down a complicated chemical formula and solves it.

"Her parents live in and own the Westchester Estates..." Shikamaru says, watching Anoka solve the problem.

"Have you ever been to her house?" Naruto asks, looking at Shikamaru.

"No..." Shikamaru says, looking at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"HA! I HAVE!" Both Ayana and Naruto shout. Anoka sighs, and looks at her friends.

"I have the answer here, if anyone wants it." Anoka says, motioning toward her sheet of paper. Naruto and Shikamaru do a face palm and copy Anoka's answer. Ayana compares her answer to Anoka's and sees that they both have it correct. They high five each other.

"Bell's about to ring; we'll pick this lab up tomorrow...make sure you have the formula for number 2!" Karasaki says, motioning toward the board in the front of the room just as the bell rings. "See you all tomorrow!" Karasaki says as the students file out of the room.


	4. Illusionary Illuminati Technique

Everyone leaves the science room, talking and laughing, and makes their way to their next class with Anoka's, Ayana's and Naruto's squad heading toward Genjutsu with Kurenai while Taini's and Kayame's squads head toward Taijutsu with Might Guy.

"Listen up, everyone! Today we are going to master the Illusionary Illuminati Technique." Kurenai says as she looks at the class.

"But...we've only been working on that technique the last week..." Ino says in an unsure voice. Ayana turns to glare at her, causing Ino to shrink away in fear.

"Can anyone demonstrate?" Kurenai ask, looking around the class with expectant eyes. Both Anoka and Sakura's hands shoot.

"Typical." Kuro says, rolling his eyes.

"Anoka. Please come up here and show us the Illuminati Technique." Kurenai says, motioning toward the spot next to her desk. Anoka winks at Naruto as she walks up to the front of the classroom. Naruto blushes, Sakura glares and Sasuke rolls his eyes. Once to the front of the class, Anoka makes some hand signs, and holds them in a position like she's holding a ball. "How many Anoka's do you see?" Kurenai asks, looking at the class.

"Hundreds." Shikamaru says, his eyes darting unconsciously around, trying to find the real one.

"Thousands." Choji says before stuffing another handful of chips into his mouth.

"Four hundred and fifty." Sasuke says in a distant voice.

"Correct!" Kurenai says, smiling. Everyone looks at Sasuke, who shrugs.

"She told us this on the first day we started this technique." Sasuke says in an all knowing voice.

"And what happens if you attack the wrong one?" Kurenai asks, looking around the room once again.

"A burning flash of light that's up to hundreds of degrees Celsius." Ayana says as she flips through one of her books in a bored kind of way. Kurenai's eye twitches.

"Very good. Now, try to attack one." Kurenai says, motioning toward the hundreds of Anoka.

"Me...?" Ayana asks, looking at Kurenai with questioning eyes.

"Yes, you!" Kurenai shouts, glaring at Ayana, who carefully steps to the front of the room to face the 450 Anoka's. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment while mumbling to herself.

"Um...okay...Ayana...focus...concentrate...you can do this." Ayana mumbles to herself before opening her eyes. The real Anoka blinks followed by the 449 illusion Anoka's blinking. Ayana looks around the ground of Anoka's. "Okay, I have to look for the one who's a little ahead of the others in her movements." Ayana says, watching as the 450 Anoka's take a step to the left. They all suddenly turn to look at Ayana, causing her to spot the one ahead of the others, and attacks. Anoka moves out of the way at the last second, causing Ayana to miss. Ayana makes one more lightning fast movement and pins the real Anoka to the wall. The other 449 other Anoka's to disappear.

"Excellent! If those two can do it, so can the rest of you! Grab a partner and practice!" Kurenai says, motioning around the room. After an hour of practice, the bell rings.

"LUNCH!" Choji shouts in between the chips in his mouth.

"How can you still be hungry...?" Anoka asks, looking at the pile of about twenty empty chip bags next to Choji's desk. He shrugs. Naruto walks up and takes Anoka's hand. Shikamaru puts his arm around Ayana's shoulder. They all walk to the lunch room.

"Hey! Are you hungry or what!" Kayame shouts as they meet outside the lunch room door.

"Hellz yeah!" Taini shouts, grinning.

"Sure..." Anoka says in a disheartened voice.

"What's wrong?" Naruto whispers into Anoka's ear. She gets herself a salad, and a bottle of water.

"...Illuminati is my best technique...and Ayana saw right through it!" Anoka says in a confused voice. Naruto smiles.

"It's all right, Noka. If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't tell which one was the real you." Naruto says with a goofy grin plastered to his face. Anoka starts laughing.

"It does...thanks Naruto." Anoka says, smiling as she sets her tray down on the table with everyone else.

Lunch is soon over, and they all hear toward their classes. About twenty minutes into her Choir class, Anoka rubs her head, which hurt. She didn't know why. It could have been the bright lights, or the high Soprano voices surrounding her own, she didn't know. All she knew was that her head was pounding, and she felt dizzy. Her vision blurs, and she sways to the left, like she's going to pass out, causing her to bump into the guy sitting next to her, almost knocking him over.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Anoka says as she looks at the guy.

"It's all right. Are you okay?" The guy asks, smiling.

"Yeah, just a dizzy spell, sorry..." Anoka says, smiling apologetically. The guy holds Anoka around the waist.

"Do you want to sit down?" The guy asks.

"No, I think I'll be all right." Anoka says a she shakes her head. The guy holds up a bottle of water.

"If you don't mind drinking off me, you can have a few sips." The guy says, holding the bottle toward Anoka. She grins, and takes the bottle.

"Thank you!" Anoka says as she takes a good, long sip, and hands the bottle back.

"I'll catch you if you fall again." The guy says as he touches Anoka's arm. "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay." Anoka says, giggling.

At that moment, Naruto, who is two rows down from Anoka looks up at her. He sees this guy with his hand on her arm, and her laughing at something he just said. Naruto turns away, hurt, and plans to confront her after class.


	5. A Fun Photography Class

Meanwhile, in Photography Class; Kayame, Ayana, Shikamaru, Gotsumaru and Sakura are out in the halls, taking pictures for their class. Gotsumaru tries to take a close-up of Kayame, and she flips him the finger.

"KAYAME UCHIHA!" Gotsumaru shouts, looking at Kayame with stern eyes. Kayame laughs and takes off down the hall with Gotsumaru in close pursuit.

"Don't know why I got put in this group..." Sakura mumbles, watching the two of them in disgust.

"I don't know either! Nobody wants you here." Ayana says, glaring daggers at Sakura, who turns away, shocked at Ayana's blunt rudeness. She quickly recovers when she sees Sasuke wander down the hall with a bathroom pass.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!" Sakura squeals as she runs up to him, and hugs him. An anime sweat drop appears on his face, and he pushes her away. It doesn't even faze her. "See you later, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says as she walks away. Ayana rolls her eyes, and snaps a picture of Shikamaru taking a drink at the drinking fountain. He turns his camera toward Ayana, and gets a picture of her holding up her camera.

"Haha! You're funny, Shika." Ayana says, rolling her eyes.

"I know!" Shikamaru says, grinning. Ayana surprises him with a quick kiss, which is promptly interrupted by Kayame.

"Stop makin' out and make my brother stop chasing meeeee!" Kayame shouts as she runs past the two of them. A soon as Gotsumaru runs by, Shikamaru grabs him in a choke-hold.

"Ahhhh! Let go!" Gotsumaru shouts. Everyone laughs. At that exact moment, their Photography teacher walks by.

"What's going on?" The teacher asks, looking at them with suspicious eyes. Shikamaru lets go of Gotsumaru, and smiles innocently. "You know what, I don't even want to know. It's time to come back to class, so grab your cameras and let's go." The teacher says, motioning toward the classroom. They all follow the teacher back to class, suppressing laughter the whole way.


	6. Sour Skittles and Math Homework

Meanwhile, in the Choir, the teacher is standing in the front of the room with a clipboard.

"And here are the students that will be representing us at the Regional Championships next month...Ino Yamanaka, Alto-" The teacher says. Everyone cheers. The teacher announces two boys name's for the bass and tenor, and everyone cheers again. "And Anoka Chamberlain, Soprano!" The teacher finishes. The guy who helped Anoka when she was dizzy claps, and pats her on the back.

"Hey! Congratulations!" The guy says with a smile. Anoka thanks the guy, and smiles. She is so excited that she was chosen to sing at the regionals.

After class, Naruto walks up to her.

"Anoka, what was up with that guy you were flirting with?" Naruto asks, looking at Anoka with questioning eyes.

"Guy? Flirting? What?" Anoka asks, looking at Naruto in confusion.

"The one who was touching you...and you were laughing with?" Naruto asks, looking at the ground, hurt. Anoka's eye twitches.

"NARUTO! I had a dizzy spell! He was helping me!" Anoka says, irritated.

"Really?" Naruto asks, looking at her with unsure eyes.

"Yes! Is that all you wanted to say to me?" Anoka demands, glaring at Naruto. He merely stands there in silence. A pretty girl passes by Anoka in the hallway and congratulates her for being chosen to sing at the regionals.

"Oh shit...Anoka...I'm-" Naruto begins.

"Save it for someone who cares, Naruto." Anoka says as she walks away.

Later that night, Anoka is lying on her bed, working on homework when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in...It's unlocked." Anoka says, not even bothering to look at the door. Naruto walks into the room. "Give me your homework, I'll work on it when mines done." Anoka says, not looking at Naruto.

"That's not what I came here for, Noka." Naruto says in an unsure voice as he sits next to Anoka on her bed and kisses her. "I'm really sorry about earlier. It's just...I know how many guys you could find that are better than me..." Naruto says in a sad voice as he looks at his feet.

"Naruto...that's not true." Anoka says in a soft voice.

"I brought you a gift." Naruto says as he hands Anoka a bag of sour skittles, her favorite candy.

"Sweet! Thanks, Naruto!" Anoka says, smiling. She spots Naruto's math homework behind his back. "Naruto...I..." Anoka begins.

"I don't want you to do it for me, I just want you to help me with it..." Naruto says as he brings the homework out, and looks down at it.

"All right, let me take a look." Anoka says as she grabs the papers. Naruto helps her spread them out in front of her. They work on it together while snacking on sour skittles for most of the night.


	7. Sakura's Future

Two days later in Math class, Ayana and Taini approach Sakura during work time.

"Is it true that you were the source of the rumor that Naruto was only dating Anoka for her money?" Taini demands, glaring at Sakura.

"Where did you hear that?" Sakura asks, faking innocence.

"We asked Kayame, who heard it from Gotsumaru, who heard it from Hinata, who overheard a conversation between you and Ino." Taini says, continuing to glare at Sakura.

"Very nice." Sakura says, smiling.

"You BITCH! You leave Anoka and Naruto alone!" Ayana shouts, taking a threatening step forward.

"Ayana, LANGUAGE! And no threatening other students! Ten extra problems on your assignment!" The teacher says, looking up from his book. Ayana curses under her breath.

"You'll pay for this." Ayana says with a look on her face that clearly says 'your days are numbered'. Sakura's eyes widen in horror as she watches Ayana walk back to her seat.


	8. Text Conversation

Meanwhile in History, Anoka and Kayame are taking notes when suddenly, a note is dropped on Anoka's desk. She unfolds it and reads it.

_Anoka and Kayame-_

_Hey, turns out Sakura was the source of that rumor. Ayana's gonna strangle her! Our group is having a cookout tonight at Lincoln Park, wanna come? It starts at 7._

_Later,  
>Shikamaru<em>

Anoka smiles and passes the note to Kayame so she can read it. Then she nods at Shikamaru to let him know that they would definitely be there. The teacher turns out the lights, and starts a movie. Kayame leans back and starts to text Ayana.

**TEXT CONVERSATION**

Kayame: Sup, sexy?

Ayana: Nm, in math...

Kayame: ik I'm watching a movie in History.

Ayana: U goin to the cookout?

Kayame: totally, dude!

Ayana: sweet! So it's Friday, I'll c u next hr in Ninjutsu, k?

Kayame: C ya soon!

Kayame shuts her phone, and pretends to pay attention to the movie. Soon, the bell rings and Kayame walks off to Ninjutsu.


	9. Lincoln Park

At Lincoln Park, 7 o'clock pm. Everyone is hanging out and having fun at the park. Anoka and Naruto are swinging, Kayame is climbing around like a monkey, Ayana, Kiba and Shikamaru are sliding down the tunnel slide, and Gaara, Shiro, Taini and Hinata are grilling the food.

"Hot dogs are ready!...and veggie dogs for Anoka and Kuro!" Taini shouts. Anoka and Kuro high five each other.

"Vegetarian pride!" Anoka shouts. Everybody sits down at the picnic tables and chows down on hot dogs/veggie dogs, chips, sliced fruit, and desserts such as cookies, brownies, and rice crispee treats. Anoka puts a crap-load of mustard on her veggie dog and takes a bite. When suddenly, Sakura appears in her face. "What are you doing here?" Anoka demands, glaring at Sakura.

"Enjoying that hot dog?" Sakura questions, smirking.

"It's a VEGGIE DOG. Purely tofu." Anoka says in an irritated voice.

"You sure about that?" Sakura asks, giggling. Anoka's face pales as she stops chewing.

"O...OH MY GOD!" Anoka shouts as she spits out her hot dog and glares at Sakura. "YOU SWITCHED MY VEGGIE DOG WITH A HOT DOG!" Anoka shouts, getting to her feet.

"You couldn't tell? Some vegetarian you are!" Sakura says, laughing hysterically.

"They LOOK THE SAME! I had only taken one BITE, and KNEW something was fishy about it!" Anoka says, glaring at Sakura.

"But...you don't eat FISH either!" Sakura says, laughing even more.

"SCREW OFF!" Anoka shouts as she throws her hot dog in Sakura's hair and takes off to go hide in the tunnel slide. Less than five minutes later, Naruto and Ayana find her hiding in the tunnel slide, her eyeliner running and tears soaking her face.

"What HAPPENED?" Ayana asks, looking at Anoka with confusion.

"S...Sakura..." Anoka whispers.

"That BITCH! What did she do?" Ayana demands in a murderous voice. Anoka explains everything to Ayana and Naruto, and they envelope her in a hug. "We'll get her back, I PROMISE." Ayana says in a sure voice. Anoka nods, and weakly smiles as they walk back to the tables. Naruto stops to kiss her.

"That was a really low, dirty trick. I promise we'll think of a better one. Want a real veggie dog this time? I'll take it directly out of the package, no mistakes." Naruto whispers into Anoka's ear. Anoka smiles, and kisses Naruto on the cheek in thanks. After Anoka is done eating FOUR veggie dogs, some BBQ chips, a slice of watermelon, and two brownies, she runs off to play on the monkey bars with Kayame. After a little while, it starts to get dark. Shikamaru and Kuro start up a bonfire, and whip out a bag of marshmallows.

"AWESOME! Roasting marshmallows is SO FUN!" Taini shouts, a grin plastered across her face. Ayana puts her i-pod into Shikamaru's i-pod speakers and puts on ANIMALS by Nickelback. They all roast marshmallows while listening to music. At a little after 10 o'clock pm, they all walk over to the field and lie under the stars. Anoka curls up next to Naruto, and he wraps an arm around her. Ayana lies in Shikamaru's lap. Kayame snuggles up beside Kiba, and Taini lays her head on Gaara's chest.


	10. 11:47 pm

"Noka? Noka, wake up..." Naruto whispers as he carefully shakes her. Anoka slowly opens her eyes, then sits up.

"What time is it?" Anoka asks, looking at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"11:47." Naruto says, looking at her.

"Oh my god! We're gonna miss midnight curfew!" Anoka shouts.

"Come on, then. Let's get running!" Naruto says. The two of them jump to their feet, and Anoka looks around.

"Where is everyone else?" Anoka asks, looking at Naruto in confusion.

"They must have left without thinking to wake us up!" Naruto says, shaking his head.

"Curses! We're not going to make it!" Anoka shouts.

"Yes we are, now run!" Naruto shouts as he grabs Anoka's hand. The two of them run as fast as they can, while laughing, back to the academy. Twenty minutes later, Anoka and Naruto are standing at the front gates, breathless. Anoka digs out her card key and tries to scan it. The sensor turns red instead of bright green. She tries it again. Once again, a red light flashes at them.

"Shit!" Anoka shouts, glaring at the keypad. Sprinkles of rain start to fall from the sky, which soon turns to pouring rain, drenching them both. "Freaking RAIN! Stupid DOOR!" Anoka shouts, throwing her arms in the air. Anoka takes her card, and tries to scan it one more time. It works.

"Thank god!" Naruto shouts through his drenched hair. They both step in the doors, dripping wet. They walk around the corner to the dorm rooms and run straight into Tsunade, the principal.

"UZUMAKI, CHAMBERLAIN, care to explain?" Tsunade asks, tapping her foot. Anime sweat drops appear on Naruto and Anoka's faces

"We got locked out." Anoka says almost too quickly.

"And why were you OUT in the first place?" Tsunade asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We...were ACTUALLY here on time...but the door wouldn't let us in." Naruto says, pulling his drenched hair away from his eyes so he can look at Tsunade.

"Nice try, Uzumaki. Both of you, detention, Monday after school." Tsunade says with a look of annoyance. Anoka sighs, and Naruto's eye twitches. "Bed. Both of you. Now." Tsunade says in a stern voice that says there's nothing anyone can say will change her mind. Anoka and Naruto hug each other goodnight as Tsunade walks away.

"They played a trick on us! They didn't wake us up, hoping we'd miss curfew!" Naruto says, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Calm down. I suggest we play a trick on THEM, right now." Anoka says, grinning mischievously. Naruto's eyes widen in anticipation. Anoka whispers the plan in his ear and they both chuckle. "See yuh in the morning, Naruto." Anoka says before walking off to the girl's dorm and Naruto to the guys. Anoka stops in front of Ayana's room and grins. She knocks loudly on the door, and runs off. A sleepy Ayana opens the door and steps out.

"Hello?" Ayana slurs tiredly. Anoka uses a wind jutsu to slam the door shut and locks it behind Ayana. Ayana whirls around and sees her locked door. "SHIT!" Ayana shouts, jiggling the doorknob. Nothing. She tries a jutsu to open it, but once again, nothing. Finally, she decides to go to the front desk to get a new key. While Ayana is doing that, Anoka goes and does the same thing to Taini and Kayame's rooms.

Meanwhile, Naruto is doing the same thing to the boys' rooms, and while they're all at the front desk getting keys, Anoka and Naruto are snoozing peacefully under the covers.


	11. Ransom Note

On Saturday morning, Ayana confronts Anoka at the breakfast table. Anoka is inhaling her third egg when Ayana pokes her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Anoka asks, looking at Ayana.

"I know it was you." Ayana says, glaring at Anoka.

"Huh?" Anoka asks, looking at Ayana with confusion.

"Locking me out last night, and leaving that ransom note!" Ayana shouts, glaring at Anoka.

"Okay...FINE...I locked you out, but...ransom note? What ransom note?" Anoka asks, looking at Ayana with confused eyes. Ayana pulls a scary note out of her pocket. It reads-  
><strong><br>YOU WILL DIE IN THREE DAYS UNLESS YOU MEET ME AT THE ENTRANCE OF CETA FOREST TOMORROW AT DUST...ALONE.**

"Ayana, I didn't leave you that note. I didn't leave any notes last night." Anoka says, looking at Ayana with unsure eyes.

"But...if you didn't...who did?" Ayana asks, looking at Anoka with startled eyes.

Later that day, they're sitting in Ayana's room.

"Are you actually gonna go, Ayana?" Naruto asks, looking at Ayana with worried eyes.

"YEAH! To find out who the hell wrote this note and thought they could get away with it!" Ayana says with murderous eyes.

"Let me come with you, Ayana, please!" Anoka pleads, looking at Ayana with scared eyes.

"The note said to come alone, though." Taini says with worried eyes.

"Still...I could easily turn myself invisible and tag along behind you." Anoka says, pointing her pointer finger toward the ceiling.

"But what if he-" Kiba begins.

"...or she..." Kayame corrects Kiba.

"Can see through your invisibility jutsu?" Kiba asks, looking at Anoka with questioning eyes.

"Hmm...that is a possibility. IF it is actually somebody DANGEROUS...and not just some IDIOT playing a prank." Ayana says with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I'd treat it as a real threat, Ayana. It could be some psycho serial killer stalker, you know." Shikamaru says in a worried voice.

"That's helping, Shikamaru." Gaara says, looking at Shikamaru while shaking his head.

"Sorry...I just want to make sure Ayana doesn't get hurt." Shikamaru says, looking at Ayana with soft eyes.

"Well, if you're going, you should at least take Toboe with you." Kayame says, looking down at the tiger in her lap. Toboe looks up at the mention of his name. He roars in happiness when Kayame scratches a spot behind his ear. "Can you accompany Ayana on a little journey tonight?" Kayame asks, looking at Toboe with questioning eyes. Toboe thinks for a moment, then nods. He walks over and jumps in Ayana's lap.

"Thanks, Kayame! And thank you too, Toboe." Ayana says, smiling as she pets Toboe on the head after he nuzzles up against her.

"You'll call for help of you need it, right, boy?" Kayame asks, looking at Toboe with questioning eyes. Toboe growls ferociously. "That's my boy!" Kayame says, smiling.


	12. Ayana Kidnapped!

Just before dusk, everyone wishes Ayana a safe journey, and a speedy return. Toboe transforms so Ayana can ride on his back. With one last wave, they take off. On speedy Toboe's back, Ayana make the eight and a half mile journey in minutes. She hops off Toboe's back at the forest's edge and looks around.

"Okay, I'm HERE!" Ayana shouts as she jumps off of Toboe's back. A dark, shady figure emerges from the shadows. Ayana's heart skips a beat. "N...no..." Ayana whispers, looking at the person with horrified eyes as the figure steps closer to her..

"Orochim..." The dark figure slaps a hand over her mouth, and ties her hands together. Ayana kicks and struggles, but cannot get free. Toboe looks around in a panic. Ayana manages to get the hand off her mouth for just a moment, to scream four words.

"Toboe, go for help!" Ayana shouts. Toboe roars and takes off at top speed. Ayana fights with all her might, but cannot get free. By the time Toboe has gotten back to the academy, Ayana is already gone.


	13. A Peach A Day

Meanwhile, Toboe has arrived, and is going nuts.

"Toboe! What happened?" Kayame shouts as she runs out of the door. She touches a spot on Toboe's head. He shares memories with her. "Holy shit! Ayana was kidnapped!" Kayame shouts with horrified eyes. Toboe nods vigorously. "Well, we have to go after her!" Kayame says as she turns to Anoka and Taini. They both nod in agreement.

"We can't let anything bad happen to her." Anoka says with worried eyes.

"We...probably should ask the guys to come along. There's safety in numbers." Taini says with determined eyes. Kayame nods.

"We'll go get them." Kayame says as he runs out the door. In seconds, she's back with Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"Sweet! An adventure!" Naruto shouts with excited eyes.

"Ayana...was kidnapped? We have to go after her!" Shikamaru shouts, looking close to insane.

"We're planning on it! Just let me go grab my peach!" Anoka says as she turns to run back into the building.

"Your...peach?" Naruto asks, looking at Anoka with confused eyes.

"Yes...my juicy peach. A peach a day keeps the doctor away!" Anoka says, smiling.

"Um...I think you mean an apple..." Gaara says, looking at Anoka with unsure eyes.

"Whatever! I like peaches!" Anoka says, shaking her head. Anoka runs off and grabs her peach, and bites into it. Juice runs down her chin. She licks it up. "I'M READY!" Anoka shouts as she runs back out the door.


	14. Ultimatum

Meanwhile, Ayana opens her eyes and looks around at her surroundings, only to find that she's locked in a cage with metal bars. She attempts to escape, but the bars are jutsu proof. She looks down and sees that she is wearing nothing but a lacy, red lingerie.

"What the hell!" Ayana shouts, looking down at herself with disgust. Orochimaru suddenly appears out of the shadows, and Ayana flips out.

"What the hell is going on here? Let me GO! Now!" Ayana shouts. Orochimaru grins, and Ayana shudders.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but that won't be happening. I have claimed you as my mate.." Orochimaru says in a sure voice as he runs his fingers through her hair. Ayana makes a disgusted voice.

"And I want you to tell me how you can see through the Illuminati Technique. Or...I will kill your brother!" Orochimaru says with a grin.

"M...my brother? AKI!" Ayana shouts, eyes wide.


	15. Detour

Meanwhile, the others have set off on their journey, and have traveled for over an hour when Kayame spots a mall.

"A MALL! Where are we?" Kayame asks, looking at the others.

"Elieder." Anoka says in a sure voice.

"We should stop at this mall!" Kayame says, motioning toward the mall building.

"I...thought we were in a hurry." Taini says, looking at Kayame with irritation.

"It's 8...we're gonna have to stay the night here...it's gonna be too dark to keep going tonight. So, why don't we quick stop at the mall and then set up camp nearby?" Kayame says as she looks at her watch.

"All right, fine. We'll stop for a while." Anoka says with a sigh.

"Hell yeah!" Kayame shouts, jumping in the air. The group follows Kayame into the mall. They stop at various stores until Naruto points at a sign in front of a store.

"Look!" Naruto shouts. Everyone looks at the sign that reads-

**Free Ruby or Sapphire Stud with Nose Piercing**

"Noka, you should get your nose pierced!" Naruto says, smiling.

"All right..." Anoka says, looking at Naruto with unsure eyes.

"REALLY!" Naruto says, looking at Anoka with surprised eyes.

"Yeah, I think it'd be cool." Anoka says, smiling as she touches her nose. Anoka walks up to the store attendant and asks to get her nose pierced, left side. The pretty blond worker smiles and tells Anoka to go ahead and sit in the chair.

"Would you like the ruby or sapphire stud?" The worker says, smiling.

"The...Sapphire." Anoka says after a moment. The worker grabs the sapphire and the piercing gun. Anoka closes her eyes and braces herself. Her nose hurts like hell for a second, but then it's over. The worker hands Anoka a mirror so she can admire her nose.

"You look hot." Naruto says with a smile.

"Thanks..." Anoka says with a smile as she turns to look at the worker. "Thank you. Can I buy some more of these studs?" Anoka asks, motioning toward her nose.

"Yeah! They're right over here." The worker says as she points toward a case. Anoka buys three more studs; a silver, an emerald, and a sparkly pink one. She thanks the worker again, and they leave the store.

"You look so cute, babe!" Kayame says with a smile on her face.

"Thanks!" Anoka says, also smiling.

"Anyone hungry?" Shikamaru asks, looking around at everyone.

"STARVING!" Kiba shouts, rubbing his stomach.

"I...didn't bring much money, though..." Taini says in a sad voice. Anoka takes out a credit card from her pocket.

"I'll cover it, guys!" Anoka says, flashing her credit card in front of everyone. Kiba run up and hugs Anoka.

"Thank you!" Kiba says. Kiba and Gaara get burgers and fries, Naruto goes to the Chinese place and gets sweet and sour chicken, Shikamaru and Kayame get spices of pizza and bread sticks. Anoka gets vegetable pasta, and Taini gets some tacos and nachos. They all eat and sample each other's food.

"Are you sure you can afford this, Anoka?" Kayame asks, looking at Anoka with unsure eyes.

"Oh, yes, this is no problem!" Anoka says, smiling reassuringly. She takes a sip of her lemonade, and smiles.

"It's probably about time we set up camp." Gaara says, looking at the sky.

"You're right...let's get going." Taini says. They all get up, and leave the mall. They find a secluded area and lay down.

"See yuh...in the morning...everyone..." Kayame says, falling asleep.

"Night." Kiba says from next to her. They all fall asleep within minutes.


	16. Sibling Reunion

Meanwhile, Ayana is glaring at Orochimaru with deep hate and surprise.

"YOU HAVE MY BROTHER!" Ayana shouts, eyes wide. Orochimaru smiles.

"Yes." Orochimaru says, nodding.

"Let me see him!" Ayana demands, taking a step forward.

"I will...but first...you shall give yourself fully to me in bed." Orochimaru says, running his hand gently down Ayana's neck.

"What! No!" Ayana says, pulling away from Orochimaru's touch in disgust.

"I think you will change your mind...when I tell you that your brother has only two hours and forty-five minutes to live. I will not release him from the tank until we have mated." Orochimaru says, picking at one of his fingernails in boredom.

"Oh my god! Okay, okay, we'll do it!" Ayana says with a look of horror in her eyes. Orochimaru smiles, and begins to undress Ayana. She closes her eyes and tries to endure it. After an hour and a half, Orochimaru gets up. He leads her down a hallway and up a long flight of stairs. He puts a combination in a door and opens it. There, in a cage, wrists and ankles chained, is Aki. "AKI! Hey, wait, you lied about the tank." Ayana says, turning to glare at Orochimaru.

"So what if I did? It got you here faster." Orochimaru says with a shrug. Ayana glares at him for a moment before turning to Aki.

"AKI! I can't believe it!" Ayana says as she falls to her knees in front of the bars of the cage.

"Ayana, my dear baby sister. How are you?" Aki says, smiling at Ayana.

"I'm okay, how have you...are you okay?" Ayana asks, looking at Aki with worried eyes.

"Well, aside from being locked up for ten years...just fine." Aki says, smiling at Ayana.

"I'm sorry, Aki..." Ayana says, looking at the ground as a tear escapes from her eye.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad to see you, Aya." Aki says with a soft smile. Ayana tears up at the mention of her childhood nickname.

"Please...let him go." Ayana pleads, getting to her feet and turning to look at Orochimaru.

"I will when I've got what I want from you." Orochimaru says, looking Ayana in the eye. She falls to the ground in her red lingerie, crying.

"I'll...do anything." Ayana says in a quiet voice.

"Good girl. Then let's get started." Orochimaru says with a grin.


	17. The Hooded Figure

Meanwhile, the others are just waking up and go to a nearby restaurant for breakfast. They have eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice. Taini and Kayame split the bill this time.

They get on the road and cover a lot of distance before lunch. Naruto points out the obvious fact that they're in a forest and there is no food nearby. A hooded figure suddenly emerges from behind a tree.

"Come to my house, I'll share food with you." The hooded figure says as it walks back into the bushes, followed closely by the others.


	18. A New Appearance

Meanwhile, Ayana is looking at Orochimaru with sad eyes.

"I want you to tell me how you can see through the Illuminati Technique." Orochimaru says, looking at Ayana with serious eyes.

"I don't know...my mind just slows it down enough so I can see which one made a movement a little sooner." Ayana says, looking at the ground with concentrating eyes.

"Teach me!" Orochimaru commands, looking at Ayana with impatient eyes.

"I...I can't...it's not something you can teach, it's an acquired technique." Ayana says in a snappy voice.

"THEN I SHALL KEEP YOU AS A SLAVE FOREVER! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Orochimaru commands, pointing toward the steps. Ayana hangs her head in shame and walks out the door with Orochimaru close behind her. Once back in her 'room', which is nothing more than a cage, Orochimaru takes a knife to her arms, and makes tons of cuts. Tears pour from her eyes and down her face. Orochimaru takes a handful of her black hair, and fingers one of the red highlights. "Such...pretty hair." Orochimaru says in a soft voice. He laughs as he walks out the door, leaving Ayana to cry and bleed alone. She decides to alter her appearance in an attempt to piss Orochimaru off..but ...how? At that moment, a brunette minion of Orochimaru's strides by, checking on Ayana.

"Hey, uh..."Ayana stutters, not knowing the girl's name.

"Farrah...I'm Farrah." The minion says, turning to look at Ayana.

"Do you have any...hair dye? Maybe a ...fuchsia color? Or a light purple? And...a pair of scissors?" Ayana asks in an uncertain voice.

"For...what reason?" Farrah asks, looking at Ayana with suspicious eyes.

"Oh, just to switch up my appearance a little. Do you like doing haircuts, or dying hair?" Ayana asks, smiling.

"Oh, I LOVE it! Stay right here...I'll go get my supplies!" Farrah says as she runs off with a smile on her face. Ayana smiles.

"Where else would I go?" Ayana mutters, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. In less than five minutes, Farrah is back. She opens the cage, and gets in with Ayana.

"You ready? How short do you want it?" Farrah asks, looking at Ayana with a smile.

"Well..." Ayana mutters, unsure. Ayana tugs at her hair, which goes to about her waistline. She points to a spot right above her bra strap. "There." She says, looking at Farrah.

"All right, hold still." Farrah says as she carefully begins snipping at Ayana's hair. Then, when it has reached the desired length, she puts the hair dye in. Ayana's hair turns a lovely deep purple. "There! Do you like it?" Farrah asks, smiling. Ayana smiles with happiness.

"I love it SO much! Thank you!" Ayana says as she runs her fingers through her now short hair.

"I...better go. You're welcome." Farrah says as she takes off. Moments later, Orochimaru appears. He looks at Ayana, and screams.

"What the HELL did you do!" Orochimaru demands, looking at Ayana's hair in horror.

"Don't you...like it?" Ayana asks with a cunning grin.

"WHO did this to you! They WILL pay the consequences." Orochimaru says, fume practically shooting from his eyes. Ayana decides to refrain from tell the truth and not rat Farrah out.

"I...didn't catch her name." Ayana says, shaking her head.

"What did she LOOK like?" Orochimaru demands.

"She...was blond...and...uh...short?" Ayana asks, looking like she's deep in thought.

"Kayla?" Orochimaru demands.

"YES! I think..." Ayana says, looking uncertain.

"KAYLA! COME HERE!" Orochimaru shouts. A short blond comes running up.

"Yes, sir?" Kayla asks, looking at Orochimaru.

"A week in the hole for dying and cutting Ayana's hair!" Orochimaru demands, glaring down at the woman.

"But...I didn't..." Kayla says, looking at Ayana's hair in horror.

"Is this the girl, Ayana?" Orochimaru ask, looking at Ayana.

"Yeah..." Ayana says, nodding.

"GO! HOLE! NOW!" Orochimaru commands, pointing out of the cage. Kayla slowly walks to the hole, an underground punishment chamber. A feeling of guilt comes over Ayana for getting an innocent girl in trouble, but happy that she kept Farrah out of trouble.


	19. Austin and Bella

Meanwhile, the others are looking at the hooded figure with guarded eyes.

"Who are you?" Anoka demands, looking at the hooded figure with angry eyes. The hooded figure removes the hood.

"I am Bruno. I live in a cottage nearby. If you are hungry, you may join me for lunch." The hooded guy says.

"Thank you for the offer. We will gladly join you." Gaara says as he takes a step forward. They all follow Bruno to his cottage, where they munch on grilled cheese sandwiches, fresh pickles and berries and cinnamon apples. After eating, they all thank Bruno for his hospitality and he wishes them good luck on their journey. They travel a little further till they stop for a drink of the clear water. Suddenly, Kayame falls in.

"AH! Wet!" Kayame shouts as she bobs to the top of the water. Kiba jumps in to save her. When they emerge, they're both dripping wet. "Thanks, Kiba." Kayame says in an exhausted voice. They all suddenly hear a strange noise.

"What was that?" Anoka wonders, looking around the clearing.

"I have no idea." Shikamaru says, looking around for any sign that there's someone there. A horse suddenly appears.

"Um...what the hell!" Taini yells, looking at the horse in confusion.

"Cute!" Anoka says with hearts in her eyes. A girl comes running up behind the horse. She has reddish brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back, and hazel eyes.

"Sorry! Did Bella hurt you?" The girl asks, looking at Anoka while she runs her fingers through Bella's mane.

"Nah. We're fine." Naruto says, shrugging.

"Cool! I'm Austin." The girl says with a smile.

"Hello, Austin." Naruto says, blushing slightly. Austin flips her wavy hair and smiles a cute smile. While Anoka is practically fuming over the way Naruto is looking at Austin. She elbows him. "OW!" Naruto shouts, rubbing the sore spot.

"Where are you guys headed?" Austin asks, looking at them.

"After one of our friends, she was kidnapped." Kayame say, walking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was headed to a town for some fresh vegetables. Bella got spooked by something in the forest and took off. Well, I've got to get back. It was nice meeting you." Austin says as she jumps on Bella's back and rides off in the opposite direction. Anoka stares at Naruto, expressionless.

"What?" Naruto shouts, looking at Anoka with irritated eyes.

"I SAW the way you were looking at her!" Anoka says, glaring at Naruto with a how-dare-you look.

"What! I was NOT!" Naruto shouts in outrage.

"DRAMA!" Kayame shouts, walking up to them with irritated eyes.

"I wasn't! She had, something in her teeth!" Naruto says, quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Whatever. We have to get moving!" Anoka says, walking away without looking at Naruto. She starts to walk off. Naruto attempts to hold her hand, but she pulls away.


	20. Assassination Mission

Meanwhile, Orochimaru walks into Ayana's cage with a grin.

"Shower time!" Orochimaru says with a smile as he grabs Ayana, takes her clothes off, and puts her in the shower. While in there, she scrubs her hair and washes her body very well. She steps out, and Farrah hands her a towel.

"Farrah!" Ayana says with a smile.

"Hey, thanks for not ratting me out. Why'd you do it?" Farrah asks, looking at Ayana with confused eyes.

"I wanted...to form an alliance with you." Ayana says with a serious look in her eyes.

"Cool! Anytime you need your hair or nails done, let me know!" Farrah says with a warm smile.

"Thanks, but aren't you afraid of Orochimaru?" Ayana asks, looking at Farrah with worried eyes.

"No. I USED to be his mate. Then he let me go, for Lezie, then Jessica, and now you. I feel no more fear for him anymore." Farrah says, smiling.

"Ohmygod...really!" Ayana says, eyes wide.

"Yep. Oh, you better get dressed, he's coming." Farrah says in a hurried voice. She nods, and walks out the door. Ayana throws her stupid lingerie back on and brushes her purple hair. Orochimaru bursts in the door.

"I have something for you to do." Orochimaru says in a commanding voice.

"Okay..." Ayana says, looking at him like he's lost it.

"Tomorrow, after lunch, I want you to go assassinate someone for me. If you do, I will give you your brother back." Orochimaru says with a grin.

"All right..." Ayana says with a sigh.

"She lives in Eidou, not too far from here. Her name is Austin Antebellum." Orochimaru says, watching Ayana's reactions carefully.


	21. Eidou City

Meanwhile, the others have reached the town of Eidou after traveling all afternoon.

"We gotta find some supper somewhere, and somewhere to sleep." Kayame says, rubbing her stomach. A pretty blond female walks up.

"I'm sorry, but I overheard you saying you need a place to stay?" The girl asks, looking at them with questioning eyes. Kayame and Taini nod.

"Well, c'mon then, you can stay with me and my younger sister. She's fourteen, I'm nineteen..." The girl says with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Kiba says with a hungry look on his face.

"Come on then! It's this way. Buy the way, I'm Morgan Antebellum. It's nice to meet you all!" The girl says with a smile.

Meanwhile, Ayana is dressed in all black and armed with her weapons. Farrah wishes her luck on her journey/assassination. Orochimaru tells her to come back soon. She nods solemnly and walks out the door.


	22. Paw Print Tattoo

Meanwhile the others walk in the door of the Antebellum's house and look around. Taini sees tattoo supplies lying on the counter.

"Tattoo supplies?" Taini mutters, looking at Morgan with questioning eyes.

"Yep, I'm a tattoo artist. Would you like one?" Morgan says with a smile before looking at Taini with questioning eyes. Taini grins.

"Yeah! I've always wanted a tattoo!" Taini says in an excited voice.

"Kay, cool! C'mon and have a seat over here!" Morgan says, motioning toward a chair. Taini sits down in the chair. "What would you like?" Morgan asks as she begins to prep her supplies.

"A wolf paw print! On...my back!" Taini says, motioning toward the spot she wants the tattoo to sit in.

"Sounds good." Morgan says with a smile as she gets started on the tattoo. She's almost done when the door slams.

"Who's...oh..." Anoka says, looking over at the door to see none other than Austin.

"Hey Morgan! I'm home!" Austin says with a smile as she walks into the room.


	23. Feelings Brought on by Lemonaide

Meanwhile, Ayana is almost to Eidou when she is stopped by a salesman.

"Fresh spring water, sweet lemonade, only $2!" The salesman says, holding up a bottle of water. Ayana pauses, and realizes that her mouth is bone dry. Her mouth waters.

"Yeah, hey, can I get one of those lemonades?" Ayana asks, walking toward the salesman, who grins kindly and hands Ayana a bottle of cold lemonade.

"Thank you!" Ayana says with a smile. The salesman looks at her.

"Such a pretty young girl. Do you live around here?" The salesman asks, looking at Ayana with questioning eyes.

"I live...in Konoha." Ayana says, remembering her old home.

"Wow! So far from home!" The salesman says, whistling. Ayana nods.

"Well, good luck with whatever you're up to in Eidou." The salesman says as he turns away from Ayana.

"Thank you." Ayana says. After saying that, she feels a little guilty. Essentially, the friendly salesman had just wished her good luck on her assassination. She blinks, and shrugs it off, making her way into town.


	24. Meeting Back Up With Ayana

Meanwhile, the others are sitting in Morgan's house, looking at Austin.

"Hey Austin!" Morgan says with a smile. Anoka looks at Morgan with a what-the-hell look, before turning to glare at Naruto. Austin walks into the room carrying a calico cat.

"What's up?" Austin asks, looking around the room.

"Austin, get Sophie out of here, I'm doing a tattoo! She'll jump all over and make me mess up!" Morgan commands.

"All right...oh, hey, it's you guys!" Austin says, finally recognizing them.

"Hey..." Kayame says, looking at Austin.

"Your sister offered us a room here tonight." Taini says while wincing in pain from the tattoo.

"Cool! Well, let me make you some supper. Do you like mac and cheese?" Austin asks as she turns around, and looks over her shoulder at everyone there.

"YEAH! AWESOME!" Naruto shouts, a grin plastered across his face. Mac and cheese happens to be Anoka's favorite food, and she wants to react the same way Naruto did, but she still doesn't trust Austin, so she stays quiet. Austin goes into the kitchen to start supper, and Morgan finishes up Taini's tattoo. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Ayana rushes in. She points a gun at the nearest person, who happens to be Kayame.

"AUSTIN ANTEBELLUM?" Ayana demands, not really seeing who she's pointing her gun at.

"Uh, no...Kayame Uchiha." Kayame says, shaking her head.

"What are YOU doing here?" Ayana demands, lowering the gun with a shocked look on her face.

"Ay...Ayana?" Kayame mutters, looking at Ayana in shock.

"Yes..." Ayana says, looking away from Kayame.

"Why did you point a gun at me?" Kayame asks, looking at Ayana with wary eyes.

"I'm on an assassination mission, for Orochimaru. I'm here to assassinate Austin Antebellum." Ayana says with an emotionless look on her face. Austin walks into the room just as the words get out of her mouth.

"What? Why?" Austin asks, looking at Ayana with confused eyes.

"You know why." Ayana says, her eyes narrowing in irritation as she finishes her sentence.

"No...it can't be!" Austin shouts, looking at Ayana with a wild look.

"You're not really Morgan's sister, are you?" Ayana questions, her face still emotionless.

"How did you find that out?" Austin demands, the look on her face turning to one of hatred. Ayana glances over to the others, only to see them getting to their feet with an alarmed look on their faces.

"I know that Morgan took you in when she was seventeen and you were twelve. You lived with Morgan's mother until she died of a heart condition." Ayana says, the look in her eyes changing by the minute.

"Oh my god!" Austin shouts, her mouth wide open.

"Your mother died in childbirth, and your father sent you to Eidou to have a better life..away from Citadark Isle." Ayana continues, taking no heed to Austin's shocked state.

"Citadark Isle! I knew we couldn't trust this girl! She's from Citadark Isle!" Anoka says with deep hatred in her eyes.

"What the fuck is Citadark Isle?" Kayame questions, looking around for someone to give her an answer.

"A very bad place that's surrounded by treacherous waters and high mountains." Anoka says, never taking her eyes off Austin.

"It used to be a prison." Naruto says. Everyone looks at Naruto with a you're-an-idiot look. Anoka shakes her head before slapping Naruto over the head.

"No, it didn't, you moron! That was shutter Island, smart one." Anoka says, glaring at Naruto for his stupid mistake. Naruto winces at Anoka's harsh tone. Usually when he's wrong, she helps to explain it to him, not call him names.

"I know lots of bad people live there, though. Ex-criminals and convicts, thieves..." Kiba says, his eyes narrowed in disgust. Ayana accusingly points a finger at Austin.

"And the mass murderer, Ancedor...HER father." Ayana says with a strange note to her voice. Everyone gasps as Austin hangs her head in shame.

"No way, ANCEDOR is your dad?" Morgan asks, looking at Austin as though she had never seen her before. Austin stomps her foot as tears roll down her face.

"I'm NOTHING like my father!" Austin shouts desperately.

"Well, we don't believe that." Ayana says as she raises her gun, once again pointing it at Austin. She winks at Anoka, causing Anoka to smile a little half-smile. "And that's why I'm here to kill you." Ayana says simply.

"No! Wait...please, don't kill her, I love her...she's like a little sister to me..." Morgan says with a sad note to her voice.

"I'm sorry...I have to." Ayana says, bowing her head for a moment before lifting it again with an emotionless look back on her face.

"Ayana, come on, don't kill her..." Kayame says, going to take a step toward Ayana, only to freeze when Ayana turns her head to look at her.

"Bu...but..." Ayana begins, glancing around the room.

"We can't let you." Taini says as she steps in front of Austin. Slowly, all of Ayana's former friends, including Anoka, are standing in front of Austin.

"I didn't really like you to begin with, but I'm not going to just stand by and watch you die." Anoka says with a sigh. Tears soak Austin's face as she turns to Anoka.

"Th...thank you s...so much...your approval m...means the w..world to m..me." Austin says in-between sobs.

"GUYS! COME ON! Orochimaru will KILL me if I don't kill HER!" Ayana says, looking at her friends with pleading eyes.

"You CAN'T KILL her. You just...can't." Morgan says with a close to hysterical look on her face. Ayana's eyes gleam evilly.

"All right, FINE. I won't kill her." Ayana says with a strange note to her voice. Sighs of relief are heard throughout the room, and everyone steps away from Austin. "But I WILL take her hostage." Ayana says, laughing. Morgan gasps in shock as Ayana runs up, and grabs Austin. Ayana does a few hand signs and performs a teleportation jutsu.

"NOOOOO! AUSTIN!" Morgan shouts as she falls to her knees, unable to stand anymore.


	25. Returning to the Hideout

The teleportation jutsu leaves Ayana and Austin less than a mile from Orochimaru's hideout. They have to make the rest of the journey on foot, and Austin is less than thrilled about this.

"LET ME GO! I don't want to walk anymore! My sister is gonna be SO pissed off at you! Where the hell are we?" Austin shouts, her words running into one long sentence. Ayana gets fed up very quickly, and duct tapes Austin's mouth. Austin gives her an evil eye. Soon, they're right outside Orochimaru's hideout. They both hear something barking.

"Mmmmm?" Austin questions, turning to look at Ayana with hysterical eyes.

"Orochimaru's guard dogs. Better not piss 'em off." Ayana says, turning to grin at Austin as her eyes widen in fear at the sight of the dogs. Ayana marches right past them without a second thought. Farrah greets them at the door, and points in the direction Orochimaru is in. Ayana walks off in that direction and soon runs into Orochimaru himself, having sex with another girl. Austin shields her eyes, but the sight doesn't seem to bother Ayana.

"Ayana! So good of you to join us!" Orochimaru says with a grin on his face.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." The other girl says, looking away from Ayana's emotionless gaze. The girl covers herself up, and scrambles out of the room in a hurry, clearly embarrassed.

"This is Austin...they wouldn't let me kill her, so I took her as a hostage." Ayana says, motioning toward Austin. Orochimaru laughs ominously.

"All the better, all the better! Now maybe I can use her to get my son back!" Orochimaru says with a strange note to his voice.

"Your...son?" Ayana asks, looking at Orochimaru with confusion.


	26. Exhausted

Meanwhile, the others are standing there, completely flabbergasted.

"Austin! ...AUSTIN!" Morgan shouts as she gets to her feet, and runs out the door before once again collapsing to her knees when she sees no one out there.

"Oh my god..." Anoka says, a look of complete horror on her face.

"Oh my god...did you see Ayana's hair? It's PURPLE!" Kayame shouts, throwing her arms in the air. Taini gives Kayame a strange look.

"We'll go after Austin. After all, we're going after Ayana anyways." Taini says, looking at Morgan with serious eyes.

"Oh, you guys would really come with me?" Morgan asks, looking at Taini with surprise evident on her face.

"Of course. We'll call it Austin's Rescue Mission!" Anoka says, thrusting her fist into the air. Morgan's face lights up, and she hugs Anoka.

"Thank you so much!" Morgan says as she begins to cry uncontrollably.

"Yeah! It'll start..." Kayame says before yawning. "In...the morning." She says as she lies down on the ground.

"Okay, we'll get some rest and start off early in the morning." Naruto says. Everyone looks at him with surprise, except Kayame, who had passed out on the ground. Everyone says goodnight to each other before going to find a place to sleep.


	27. Leaving

Meanwhile, Ayana is looking at Orochimaru.

"Yes...my son, Oroske. He was taken by Ancedor at a merely 7 1/2 years old, as a prisoner." Orochimaru says, turning to glare at Austin. She glares right back at him as if to say 'hey, it wasn't ME that kidnapped your son'.

"Wow..." Ayana says, shaking her head.

"Okay, Ayaba, get ready." Orochimaru says as he turns to look at Ayana. "We're leaving." He says simply.

"Leaving?" Ayana asks, looking at him in confusion.

"Yes, we're going to...Citadark Isle." Orochimaru says as if it's just a walk out the door. Ayana looks at him, completely flabbergasted.


	28. Unexpected Kiss

Meanwhile, the others have woken up, and are on the road. Anoka slips her sexy sunglasses on, and puts the silver stud in her nose. Naruto cautiously walks up to her, and tries to take her hand. Anoka doesn't protest.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Naruto asks, looking at Anoka with hopeful eyes.

"No...I love you..." Anoka says with a slight smile on her face.

"I...love you too!" Naruto says, a smile covering his face.

"And...Morgan told me over breakfast that Austin has a boyfriend of her own, Dane. So, she wasn't trying to steal you away." Anoka says as a possessive look crosses her face.

"What? THAT'S what you were worried about? Aw, I love you so much!" Naruto says as he pulls Anoka into an even tighter hug. He kisses her forehead as Kayame runs up to the two of them, breaking them apart.

"What are you kissing him for when you could be kissing me!" Kayame says as she suddenly kisses Anoka. Anoka tastes her orange flavored lip gloss. After about twenty-three seconds, Kayame breaks the kiss.

"What the hell was that about?" Anoka demands, looking at Kayame with uncomprehending eyes.

"I dunno...just felt like it." Kayame says with a shrug. Anoke rolls her eyes before hugging her crazy friend.


	29. Mystery Between Austin and Oroske

Meanwhile, Ayana, Orochimaru, Austin, Farrah and Aki are on their way to Citadark Isle. Austin and Aki are tied together since they're both prisoners. They reach the port where they have to catch a powerful boat to take them to Citadark Isle.

"Ready to see your father, girl?" Orochimaru questions with a grin on his face as he turns to look at Austin.

"No." Austin says, looking at Orochimaru with a hateful look while her face shows only absolute fear. Orochimaru grins, and pats her on the head. Austin moves away from him, and glares at him. They all get on the boat, but are stopped by the boat control before they take off.

"Why are those two tied up?" The boat control guy questions, looking at from Aki and Austin to Orochimaru.

"They're mentally unstable, they need to be kept under control." Orochimaru lies as he looks at the two of them with a look that clearly says that if they correct him, they're dead.

"Okay, pass through the check point, and find your seats, please. The boat will leave in seven minutes." The boat control guy says as he walks away. They all sit down, and Austin wipes a tear out of her eye. Aki looks at her with worried eyes.

"You okay?" Aki asks in a worried voice.

"Y...yeah...thanks." Austin says, smiling sadly.

"So...what's up with you and Oroske?" Aki asks, looking at her with jealous eyes.

"What the hell? How did you know there was anything between us?" Austin demands, looking at Aki with wide eyes.

"I have a certain power...that lets me see a person's innermost desires. I know you had something with Oroske when you guys were about ten." Aki says, looking away from Austin.

"And a half!" Austin says, folding her arms across her chest, only to pull Aki's arm with hers.

"Okay, want to tell me?" Aki asks, looking from his hand that's currently hovering right above her lower part to her eyes. Austin averts her eyes as the boat takes off. "I know you want to see him again." Aki says with a sigh.

"See who again?" Ayana asks, walking over to the two of them. They look up at her.

"NO ONE! GO AWAY!" Austin shouts, glaring at Ayana with deep hatred. Ayana shrugs as Aki grin smugly.  
><em><br>*I shall find out soon enough...*_ Aki mentally tells himself as he leans back with a sigh.


	30. One Hundred Dollars

Meanwhile, Ayana and the others have reached land at Citadark Isle. They get off the boat, and walk down the dock.

"Austinnn..." Aki says, looking at Austin.

"WHAT?" Austin demands, turning to look at Aki.

"Please tell me about you and Oroske..." Aki pleads, pouting.

"Why?" Austin demands, looking at him with uncomprehending eyes.

"Because...because I like you, all right? And I wanna know what's going on with you two." Aki says, his face suddenly getting dark. Austin's eyes widen before narrowing.

"I have a boyfriend in Eidou. Dane." Austin says turning to look away from him.

"What a stupid name." Aki says after a moment of silence.

"Shut up." Austin says, putting emphasis on every sound.

"But you still like Oroske...a lot." Aki says, opening one eye to look at her.

"I...I..." Austin sighs. "Yes." She admits. Aki grins.

"If it doesn't work between the two of you, let me know." Aki says, kissing her on the forehead. Austin rolls her eyes, but a small smile appears on her face. Orochimaru pats her on the head again, and she frowns.

"Know where your father lives?" Orochimaru questions, looking down at her.

"YES...I lived there until I was twelve." Austin says, rolling her eyes.

"Then would you kindly direct up in the right direction?" Orochimaru questions in an impatient voice. Austin snorts before starting to laugh. Orochimaru, Ayana and Farrah give her strange looks.

"What drug are you guys on?" Austin questions, looking up at them as laughing tears flow down her face.

"Drug?" Orochimaru questions, not understanding.

"What in the HELL makes you think I would lead you to my father? You KIDNAPPED me!" Austin says, shaking her head.

"Actually..." Orochimaru says before pointing at Ayana. "She did." He says with a shrug. Ayana gives Orochimaru a WTF look. He shrugs.

"Doesn't matter. I GOT kidnapped, that's the point. I'm not gonna lead you there, find it yourselves!" Austin says, folding her hands over her chest, once again causing Aki's arm to dangle underneath hers. Orochimaru's eye twitches moments before he slaps her. Aki gasps, then looks around as though nothing had happened.

"You WILL tell me which way to go." Orochimaru says in an ominous voice as he raises his hand as if he's going to slap her again. She flinches. "Or I will slap you senseless." He says in a voice that says that he'll follow through with what he's saying. Austin shrinks back in fear. Ayana, who happens not to like Austin, laughs, but at the look Aki gives her, stops.

"Fine, you bastard. Go left up here." Austin says, pointing toward the left. They turn left, and Austin brushes away a tear. There is a sore-looking red spot on the right side of her face. Aki silently asks her if she's okay, and she nods. They continue walking until they reach a four way intersection.

"Well? Now which way?" Orochimaru demands, looking down at Austin.

"Keep going straight..." Austin says in a small voice. They keep walking straight until they reach a LONG driveway. Orochimaru looks at Austin. "Well? What are you waiting for? This is it." Austin says, motioning toward the driveway. Orochimaru smiles evilly before getting pinned to the ground by a chocolate lab.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Orochimaru shouts in shock.

"No! Stop! He didn't mean it! He was just playing around!" Austin shouts as she watches in horror as Orochimaru throws the dog off of him. He stops, and contemplates this for a moment.

"FINE. Just keep him OFF OF ME!" Orochimaru commands, looking at the dog with deep hate. Austin grins, and snuggles Marley, the dog. After walking for about five more minutes, Orochimaru turns to look at Austin. "How much longer is this damn driveway?" Orochimaru demands, irritation radiating off of him.

"Only about another five minutes." Austin says with a shrug. They take about three more steps before hearing a voice.

"Austin, darling! What brings you home?" The voice asks. Orochimaru's eyes gleam.

"Orochimaru, what do YOU want?" Ancedor demands, glaring at Orochimaru with hate.

"My son! Or, I KILL your daughter!" Orochimaru says, motioning for Ayana to put Austin in a headlock.

"No." Ancedor says, not even blinking at Ayana pins Austin in a headlock.

"DAD!" Austin shouts, her eyes going wide with horror.

"Oroske! Get out here!" Ancedor commands, glancing back into the house. A miniature Orochimaru comes running out.

"Austin!" Oroske says with a smile. Austin smiles before glaring at her father.

"You're gonna let her KILL me?" Austin demands, glaring daggers at her father.

"No. Let's take this inside and discuss it. We'll have sandwiches." Ancedor says, turning to walk back into the house.

"...sandwiches...?" Ayana questions, looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"Mmmm...I'm hungry." Farrah says, rubbing her stomach.

"Ohhh! Me too!" Oroske says with a smile.


	31. Suspicious Sandwiches

Meanwhile, Ayana and the others have reached land at Citadark Isle. They get off the boat, and walk down the dock.

"Austinnn..." Aki says, looking at Austin.

"WHAT?" Austin demands, turning to look at Aki.

"Please tell me about you and Oroske..." Aki pleads, pouting.

"Why?" Austin demands, looking at him with uncomprehending eyes.

"Because...because I like you, all right? And I wanna know what's going on with you two." Aki says, his face suddenly getting dark. Austin's eyes widen before narrowing.

"I have a boyfriend in Eidou. Dane." Austin says turning to look away from him.

"What a stupid name." Aki says after a moment of silence.

"Shut up." Austin says, putting emphasis on every sound.

"But you still like Oroske...a lot." Aki says, opening one eye to look at her.

"I...I..." Austin sighs. "Yes." She admits. Aki grins.

"If it doesn't work between the two of you, let me know." Aki says, kissing her on the forehead. Austin rolls her eyes, but a small smile appears on her face. Orochimaru pats her on the head again, and she frowns.

"Know where your father lives?" Orochimaru questions, looking down at her.

"YES...I lived there until I was twelve." Austin says, rolling her eyes.

"Then would you kindly direct up in the right direction?" Orochimaru questions in an impatient voice. Austin snorts before starting to laugh. Orochimaru, Ayana and Farrah give her strange looks.

"What drug are you guys on?" Austin questions, looking up at them as laughing tears flow down her face.

"Drug?" Orochimaru questions, not understanding.

"What in the HELL makes you think I would lead you to my father? You KIDNAPPED me!" Austin says, shaking her head.

"Actually..." Orochimaru says before pointing at Ayana. "She did." He says with a shrug. Ayana gives Orochimaru a WTF look. He shrugs.

"Doesn't matter. I GOT kidnapped, that's the point. I'm not gonna lead you there, find it yourselves!" Austin says, folding her hands over her chest, once again causing Aki's arm to dangle underneath hers. Orochimaru's eye twitches moments before he slaps her. Aki gasps, then looks around as though nothing had happened.

"You WILL tell me which way to go." Orochimaru says in an ominous voice as he raises his hand as if he's going to slap her again. She flinches. "Or I will slap you senseless." He says in a voice that says that he'll follow through with what he's saying. Austin shrinks back in fear. Ayana, who happens not to like Austin, laughs, but at the look Aki gives her, stops.

"Fine, you bastard. Go left up here." Austin says, pointing toward the left. They turn left, and Austin brushes away a tear. There is a sore-looking red spot on the right side of her face. Aki silently asks her if she's okay, and she nods. They continue walking until they reach a four way intersection.

"Well? Now which way?" Orochimaru demands, looking down at Austin.

"Keep going straight..." Austin says in a small voice. They keep walking straight until they reach a LONG driveway. Orochimaru looks at Austin. "Well? What are you waiting for? This is it." Austin says, motioning toward the driveway. Orochimaru smiles evilly before getting pinned to the ground by a chocolate lab.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Orochimaru shouts in shock.

"No! Stop! He didn't mean it! He was just playing around!" Austin shouts as she watches in horror as Orochimaru throws the dog off of him. He stops, and contemplates this for a moment.

"FINE. Just keep him OFF OF ME!" Orochimaru commands, looking at the dog with deep hate. Austin grins, and snuggles Marley, the dog. After walking for about five more minutes, Orochimaru turns to look at Austin. "How much longer is this damn driveway?" Orochimaru demands, irritation radiating off of him.

"Only about another five minutes." Austin says with a shrug. They take about three more steps before hearing a voice.

"Austin, darling! What brings you home?" The voice asks. Orochimaru's eyes gleam.

"Orochimaru, what do YOU want?" Ancedor demands, glaring at Orochimaru with hate.

"My son! Or, I KILL your daughter!" Orochimaru says, motioning for Ayana to put Austin in a headlock.

"No." Ancedor says, not even blinking at Ayana pins Austin in a headlock.

"DAD!" Austin shouts, her eyes going wide with horror.

"Oroske! Get out here!" Ancedor commands, glancing back into the house. A miniature Orochimaru comes running out.

"Austin!" Oroske says with a smile. Austin smiles before glaring at her father.

"You're gonna let her KILL me?" Austin demands, glaring daggers at her father.

"No. Let's take this inside and discuss it. We'll have sandwiches." Ancedor says, turning to walk back into the house.

"...sandwiches...?" Ayana questions, looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"Mmmm...I'm hungry." Farrah says, rubbing her stomach.

"Ohhh! Me too!" Oroske says with a smile.


	32. Goodbye Forever

They all walk inside, and sit at Ancedor's table. He serves them sandwiches and lemonade. Ayana is the only one who doesn't eat a sandwich. Her excuse is that she's not hungry, but in reality, she doesn't trust the sandwiches.

"I can't let you kill my daughter." Ancedor says in an even voice.

"Then just give me my son back." Orochimaru says, meeting Ancedor's voice.

"I'm afraid I can't do that either." Ancedor says, shaking his head.

"Then I'll have NOT CHOICE but to kill your daughter." Orochimaru says with a grin on his face. All the while, Austin and Oroske are catching up and touching each other affectionately. Suddenly, Orochimaru grabs a knife off the table, and puts it to Austin's throat. He then grabs her and holds her tightly so she can't escape. "YOU PICK! YOUR KID, OR MINE. WHICH ONE IS MORE IMPORTANT?" Orochimaru demands.

"Daddy!" Austin shouts, horror and worry in her voice.

"Don't panic, Austin. Orochimaru, let her go. I'll return your son to you." Ancedor says with a sigh. Orochimaru smiles, and lets Austin go. She runs over to her dad, and hugs him. Oroske stands quietly nearby. Then an evil smile appears on Ancedor's face. "Ha! Tricked you! I'm keeping both kids!" Ancedor says as he pushes Austin behind him. Steam pours out of Orochimaru's ears, and his face turns red. He sends a deadly earth ball jutsu flying toward Austin, who had pushed her way out of behind her father.

"NOOOO! AUSTIN!" Oroske shouts as he bravely jumps in front of Austin, and in the path of the earth ball. It instantly kills him. Orochimaru stands there in shock, then falls to his knees.

"No...my son..." Orochimaru says in a pain filled voice.

"Oroske..." Austin shouts as she runs over, and hugs Oroske's body. "Oroske...thank you so much...I love you." Austin says before she lays his body on the ground, getting to her feet. Orochimaru is incredibly pissed off right now, and takes his rage out on Ancedor but killing him. Austin gasps before running over to her father's body. "Daddy! No!" Austin shouts as tears flow down her face. She turns to Orochimaru. "Whyyy!" Austin demands, glaring at him.

"Shut up, you're next." Orochimaru says as he turns to look at her.

"WAIT! Please don't kill her...I...love her." Aki says as he looks at Orochimaru with pleading eyes before turning to look at his sister. Her eyes widen as she makes a face.

"You...do?" Orochimaru questions, looking at Aki with a raised eyebrow. Aki walks up to Austin, and takes her hand.

"Yes." Aki says, nodding. Ayana fake gags as Aki kisses Austin.

"Okay...I will spare her life...IF...Ayana promises to stay with me FOREVER!" Orochimaru says, turning to look at Ayana with interested eyes. Ayana's ears perk when she hears her name. She turns to look at Aki and Austin. Although she tries to deny seeing it, she sees the longing in Austin's eyes and the pleading in Aki's. She suddenly knows how much he loves Austin.

"F...fine." Ayana says in a hesitant voice. Aki runs up to her, and hugs the shit out of her.

"Thank you...Ayana, I'm so sorry..." Aki says in a truly sad voice.

"It's all right...life with Orochimaru won't be THAT bad..." Ayana says, trying to convince both herself and Aki of this.

"T...thank you...Ayana." Austin says.

"Yeah, yeah, go on." Ayana says, waving them away with her hand. Aki and Austin run out together, hand in hand. At this exact moment, Anoka and the others show up.

"Wha-?" Anoka mutters. She runs to Ayana. "Ayana! What happened?" Anoka asks, looking at her best friend with worried eyes.

"Ancedor and Oroske are dead and Aki took off with Austin. They're...in love." Ayana says, having trouble getting the words out.

"Oh, Austin...but she's okay, right?" Morgan asks, looking at Ayana with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah...she's fine." Ayana says, smiling sadly.

"So, can you come home now?" Kayame asks, looking at Ayana with questioning eyes.

"I...no..." Ayana says, not knowing exactly what to tell her friends.

"Why not?" Taini asks, walking forward to look at Ayana in confusion.

"Well, in order for Aki and Austin to leave, I had to swear that I would stay with Orochimaru...forever." Ayana says, looking away as she finds out she's unable to meet their eyes.

"Oh...oh jeez, Ayana." Anoka says, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry you came all this way." Ayana hugs Anoka as tear fall down her face. "...I...I have to go." Ayana says, turning away from her friends as tears fall down her face before she takes off with Orochimaru, forever.


	33. Graduation

Two years pass. It's the day of graduation back at the academy. A note from Ayana has just arrived, and Taini reads it out loud to everyone.

_Hey Guys,_

_How are you all? I am doing okay, I just had my son a little while ago, he's about four months now. His name's Riku, and he's a cutie!_

_Miss you all,  
>Ayana<em>

Anoka and Naruto hug each other, and then put on their gradation robes.

"It's nice that she can at least write us every couple of months." Naruto says in a soft voice as she tries to cheer Anoka up.

"Yeah, it is. I just wish she was joining us for graduation." Anoka says as she wipes tears out of her eyes. Kayame walks up, and inserts herself into the conversation.

"Me too. It's just not the same without her." Kayame says, shaking her head. Taini walks up.

"It never will be." Taini says, smiling sadly. They all find their seats in the gym for the graduation ceremony. Anoka looks over at Ayana's empty spot, and silently wishes her friend was there again. Then she looks up at the stage, and waits for her name to be called.

When Anoka's name is called, Ayana appears at the very back of the gym, where no one is going to spot her.

"Congratulations, Anoka." Ayana says with a proud smile as she disappears.


End file.
